The Insanity Chaos
by Mi-chan.Mochi
Summary: ElsAnna fanfic. Warning! : Rated M -Language. Explicit content. Drug. Rape. Incest. Gore Anna went missing. Elsa search and found her bloody and frail. They both want revenge, and breaking the world law by loving each other forever, more than a sister would love. More than a sister would do. Beta Reader in needed.
1. Missing You

The Insanity Chaos

Chapter 1 Missing You

**A/N: I don't own Frozen. ElsAnna fanfic. Haters fuck away, there's more fucking story out there anyway.**

Elsa paced back and forth in her office. It's been a year since she thawed the fjord and bringing trouble in Arandelle. Now, the new trouble in her mind is Anna went missing.

Kristoff had been found on the mountain foot, bleeding and badly injured. He said Anna has been kidnapped, and he regretted he couldn't save her in time. He wanted to marry Anna, but when they reach the snowy meadow Kristoff planned to propose, they've been attacked.

It's about twenty people attacked them, bandits and the like. Then this one peculiar woman with wrinkles everywhere with white coat, she smiled and then grinned madly to them. Elsa worried sick. It's been a month since Anna's gone, and the palace guard tried their best to searching her.

Elsa's magic became far more powerful than before. She cloned three white snow-wolf and asked them to search for her, they haven't come back since.

"Where is she?" Elsa mutters worried with her sister's well being.

Then one month later, a howl could be heard far away from the castle, Elsa told the guard to follow it. They asked, "Your majesty, what if we couldn't find her?"

"What if you found her first? There's too many 'what if's in my head. Hurry up and search for her," she rubbed her temple, her guard nodded and stormed off, following the wolf howl.

They found her.

Although she was blanketed in thick two blankets, she was shivering violently. Lips quivered and eyes went wide in horror, she's bloody everywhere, cuts and whip wounds was on her freckles skin. Elsa's body went limp when she saw her, frost starting to spread below her feet and snow falling above her. She bolted to Anna.

Elsa stroked Anna's cheeks, "Anna! Oh, Anna. You're will be okay, it's okay. I got you, _I got you _Anna," she hugged her.

Anna's eyes glanced to her, she screamed and shouted, "_Die! Die! I want to dieeee!_"

Elsa was bewildered to hear that, she looked at Anna and then closed her mouth, she bite her. "Ouch! Anna."

The girl still screaming, she struggled and fall to the ground, whimpering and sobbing, "Elsa, Elsa, my sister. So cruel, I don't deserve to live." Elsa cried, she hugged Anna while she kneeling down. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry I'm not there for you...Oh God, you're cold. Come on, up. We'll get you a warm soup and a fireplace to warm you."

The maids helped her. Anna sat in front of the fireplace and cringed. Elsa patted her head, "Where's the warm soup Gerda?" The maid hurriedly brought them.

When Anna saw the soup, she's drooling, but her eyes widened in horror and she said, "I don't have to lick it on the floor right?"

Elsa's heart shattered in pieces, she gritted her teeth, 'What have they done to you!?' She rubbed her temple and said weakly, "No, no my dear Anna. Please, drink. Do you want me to feed you?"

Anna backed away, stumbled a little by the blankets, "You don't have kiss me and roughly feed me from mouth to mouth right?"

Everyone in that room gasped, Elsa waved her hand, "Leave, all of you. I'll tend to her myself," they bowed and went out. Elsa locked the door, she cried, "Where have you been!? I've been worried sick looking for you."

Anna didn't reply, too scared and shocked by the sudden warmness and comforts.

Elsa went to her, warm soup in hand. "Eat, please. Just...don't say anything and eat it." The scared girl nodded weakly and ate the soup. It's weird, looking at Anna eating. It's like she's seductively do it, Elsa sighed, "Anna, what are you doing?"

"Eat...?"

"No. Eat it as usual. Like when you're in the castle."

"Without you?"

Elsa gulped, "Yes. Yes. Just eat it calmly." She did.

"You must talk to me, where have you been?"

Anna stumbled and fell to the floor. She ran to the door and sat on the floor, hiding in the thick blankets. Elsa asked again, "You don't want to talk about it?" Anna didn't answer.

She sighed exasperatedly, "Anna can you_," Anna cut her words, "You're not there. Kristoff were."

Elsa stopped, "Yes. Yes and I apologize."

"It's not your fault. I don't want to marry him, not anymore. He's in competent."

"Anna, he did his best. Besides, twenty and one is a big difference."

"Elsa, is it night here? My eyes always distract my sight after they gave me it."

"It?"

"Some kind of drug. Answer me."

Elsa looked outside, then to the clock, "It's six in the evening. Anna, what kind of drugs?"

"I don't know. They told me about a puppet, an experiment to them. I'm in the dungeon all the time, I don't know where I am." Elsa felt her heart beats faster, anger built up inside her, "Where is it? Which part of Arandelle do you come from to here?"

"Maybe south. Can I sleep with you tonight?"

"Of course. Why are you ran away?"

"I hate you."

Elsa cringed, "Anna."

"I hate you for not being there when I pray you're beside me."

She stood up, approaching the girl, "Anna, please."

"I know you're not a God, but a Goddesses of Ice for me, and I pray. Every single day for you to be beside me."

"I understand, and I will be beside you every day." Elsa knelt in front of Anna now.

"Promise to me, swear your oath."

Elsa hugged her slowly, "I promised. I swear, Anna. And no one could hurt you, or touch you in my sight, my dearly beloved sister."

Anna cringed. Elsa pulled away and tended to her wounds. It's everywhere, Elsa didn't say anything. Anna was too frightened to answer anyway.

"Done. Do you want to sleep Anna? Or eat more? You're so skinny."

"I want more. Feed me...Elsa."

She nodded, hurriedly brought more soup and warm chocolate milk. Anna couldn't be happier, but then she suddenly yelped in pain. She said, "My stomach, it hurts. Help me up to bed."

Elsa nodded and opened the locked door. They went to Elsa's room. "It's been a while since you're here, cold as usual though."

Anna smiled weakly, "Leave me on the bathroom okay? For thirty minutes, then I'll be in the bed." Elsa raised her brow, "Why?" Anna cringed in pain again, "Please."

Elsa put her in the tub and left Anna there.

She's screaming, moaning, shouted to nothingness. Elsa can't bear to hear it, she closed her ears. The Queen thought, 'That's the drug side effects?'

Fifteenth minutes passed by and Elsa can't bear it anymore, she yanked the bathroom door and saw Anna on the floor, something white came out from her clit and she trembled violently, the blankets covered her upper body, she said, "Why are you here?"

"Because you pray for it," said Elsa quickly. She went beside Anna, Anna pulled her hand and kissed her roughly on the lips.

Shocked and bewildered, Elsa pulled away, "Anna what are you!?"

"_Take me_."

"What!? Anna, we're sisters and you have Kristoff!"

"I don't care. I want you to take it. Please, just you."

"No, don't you see!? Our father and mother would be so disappointed with you!"

Anna hugged her, her chest on Elsa's face. "Just lick it Els, I'm begging you."

Elsa pushed her, "No. I will not. You're hurting. And we're sisters!"

"It's not hurt when they abuse me."

Elsa's eyes went wide, Anna said, "The drugs make me aroused and in pain if I don't have sex in the night."

"Oh, God."

"Please Elsa."

Elsa didn't know what to do, but Anna kissed her again, trying to arouse her sister. After few minutes, Anna was helpless. She yanked Elsa's ice dress, "Unfreeze this dress."

"I can't, we're sisters."

"We tend to each other, Elsa. Please, you promised to me!" Anna cried.

Elsa cried too, "But this is wrong! It's drug Anna, I know you can withstand it."

"No! I can't! I can only squirm below them when I spilled my sex to them!"

"ANNA!"

"Don't call my name like that! I love my name, and they didn't even know it when the abused and raped me!"

Elsa sniffled hearing that. "I don't know. I'm so sorry."

"If you're sorry then lick me, just lick me. Right down there, and we're done. Please."

She took them to the tub, and turned the shower on, Anna's crawled on the white tub. Elsa asked, "You ready?" They're drenched in water, and Anna nodded, "Thank you sis, I owe you one."

Elsa opened her clit with her thumbs her sex spilled everywhere and spurted more when Elsa did that, she gulped and finally eat it.

That night, moans echoing in Elsa's silence room. Breaking the cold with lust and love from her sister, it was taboo and forbidden in every law on the earth, but Elsa thought, if she can make Anna more comfortable like this, then she'll break every laws she know.

Anna moaned, "Ahh...thank you sis. I love you! _NGH! I love you the most._"

Elsa didn't want to admit it, but it was sweet, like her favorite chocolate, Anna's sex was sweet in her mouth, she yanked Anna's thighs and sucked more, she could even drink it!

Anna said, "Drink my breast, they're sweet." Elsa frowned but obliged.

She milked Anna's breasts. Hungry for more. Anna said emptily, "I'm a sex slave there Elsa. I spare my virginity for Kristoff, but he's incompetent, so gave it to you."

Elsa stroked her cheek, crying. "Why? I AM YOUR SISTER!"

"And I love you the most." Anna said lovingly. Elsa drank again, her head spinning. When Anna squirmed and shuddered for the last time, Elsa hugged her body, panting heavily on the naked girl neck.

"Who...raped...you?" Elsa asked. She gulped, preparing her heart for the whole truth.

Anna said weakly, "Someone from the south. I came from there. Please don't go there."

"But Anna, I need to go there. To avenge you, you could've died!"

"No. Not if you attack their base in the core. Because they have large area, almost like a whole nation!"

Elsa cupped her cheeks, "Look at me. If I conquered their area, what would you do? I have nothing to lose, except for you."

"I will be very happy but also terrified. If you go, then I'll be alone!"

Elsa kissed her cheek, "You're not, I'll be beside you. I promised I will be beside you all the time."

Anna smiled and sleep in Elsa's warm hug.

The Ice Magician took Anna to bath, washing her body until clean, and then went to bed, placing Anna there when she's in the pajama. Elsa sighed.

She looked at the mirror. "I can't, but I guess you wouldn't listen to me."

Elsa brushed her forehead to Anna's, "I promised I'll have our revenge on them. You'll see, Anna."

She stomped her feet out and went to the painting room. She glanced at her father's King suit. Wondering how it was like, then she waved her hands, her dress swirling and change into a suit. Then pain struck her heart and hands, she kneeling down and gasped heavilly.

"I promised her. Even if I lost, I'm ready to lost my live for her!" she shouted to her family painting.

From her heart and chest, although it's suffocating, but she felt power surging out. Her icy blue suit changed into dark blue night suit. She looked at herself in awe, her magic was beatiful, cold, and more dangerous than ever before.

She said, "I'm sorry, Mama, Papa. I will take our revenge, and protected her till the end...," she take the thin black curtain down, making the family painting could be seen, "...As her lover."

She said and cried silently.

-_tbc_-

**A/N: Scram you fuckin kids! Oh, HI! It's not too long, but I hope you can enjoy this even with the bad grammars =_=**

**So, with this bad grammars, I want a betaaa :V fast enough to beta a story one day per one chap. That is all, thank you~!**


	2. Raindrops of Kindness

The Insanity Chaos 2

Chapter 2 Raindrops of Kindness

**A/N: I don't own Frozen. **

**Sorry for the bad grammar, but I you wanna help, please don't say it in review and ran away like a coward, BETA THIS! If you can't enjoy this? Fuck off. Don't R&R. Your sappy whining doesn't amuse me -,-**

**This is rated M cause I use a lot of swearing, not only in the fic but myself using it a lot too on A/N. No explicit, cause I'm bored with them in bed...fucking each other and else. **

**Without further due, enjoy~ (please pardon my swearing, it's usually tame : )**

Elsa went to her room. Found Anna asleep and snored lightly. She smiled gently and sat on the edge of the bed.

"I feel different Anna, much different and more powerful as ever," she said calmly, later she looked at her hands, "I will avenge you. I promised. Even if this hands full with blood."

Anna stirred on the bed, her hand searching for something with frowned face. Elsa took it and kissed Anna's hand softly, "I'm here, please sleep peacefully," she said soothingly while pats Anna's head, making her smiling.

She sat on the bed, and leaning on the headboard, humming softly and went to sleep.

In the morning or so she thought, she felt warmth covering her. She opened her eyes, and saw Anna's strawberry hair, she smelt like soap because she's already washed her body. She grunted, "Anna, you're heavy." Anna placed her finger on top Elsa's lips and smiled widely to her, "Good morning to you too."

Elsa smiled. The princess straddled her. She traced her finger down from upper chest to stomach, "So...explain to me this about this suit?"

"I shall conquer the land for you."

Anna smiled sadly, "You're still serious about that?"

Elsa grabbed her nape neck and pulled her closer, she stopped few inches and said, "Look. Look at my eyes, am I serious or not?"

Anna did it. Emerald eyes stared deep into the azure eyes. She sighed to Elsa's lips, "You're right. You are serious."

"Great. Glad you...understand." She hover her lips on Anna's, it's warm around them. The tension making the air seems a little bit heavy to get in to her lungs, but Elsa didn't care. She's only focusing her attention on the girl in front of her, bringing their foreheads brushed and lips almost touching to one another.

"You looked...different, somehow." Anna said nervously, she didn't break apart.

"How come?" Elsa whispers. Anna replied soothingly, "You have this...certain charm, making you more...handsome and tempting..."

They're just trailing over and hovered above one another's lips. Elsa asked, "Do you want to...?"

Anna looked away, "No. I'm sorry Els. It's drugs, I can't control my brain."

Elsa frowned, she didn't realize her heart sank because of the sudden rejection, but she noticed it's suffocating her, "You should rest and eat more. You're so skinny Anna." She stroked the girl's cheek.

"I'm fine! I already ate something. You should be the one who eat and rest more. It's noon already."

Elsa stood up and looked out from the window, "Then I should do my work as Queen again," she said firmly. Anna kissed her cheek and hugged her, "Don't push yourself too hard, okay?"

She nodded, "Okay."

"I love your suit."

"Thank you."

"You looked more handsome and dashing in it." The hug tightened, Elsa smiled, "I'm glad you like it then."

Elsa turned her back, and said, "I should go now. I'll scout the south region as you said before. I'll be back at dawn."

Anna looked at her with horror, "No! I should go with you. You're not leaving me alone again are you!?"

"I'm not! There's Olaf, and_"

She hugged her neck, "No. Elsa, I want you. Please, don't leave me here."

She sighed. A waved of her left hand cloned a black and white snow-wolf, sitting and glancing at them with its obedient looking eyes. "He'll tell you if something happened to me, I'll be fine. I promised! Don't cry Anna."

Anna yanked her collar, making Elsa startled, "If something happened to you_ I will not forgive yourself for leaving me behind!"

Elsa leaned in and pecked her on the cheek, "I will avoid that from happening Anna."

Anna said, "I'll escort you, until the gate." The taller girl nodded.

A knock on the door made them glanced at it, "Your Majesty? Our informant is waiting on the southwest mill and bar, he asked you to go there."

"I will go there." They went out.

They walked through the hall, hand in hand, followed by the wolf. Anna said, "Hey Elsa, can I name him Elias? His eyes looked a lot like you."

Elsa chuckled, "Yes, of course you can. He can listen to you I'm sure, right Elias?" The snow-wolf waving his tail happily, making Anna laughed.

The opened gate made them met with few citizens walking through, Elsa ordered the guard to bring her horse, he obliged. Elsa hugged Anna tightly, "See you at dawn."

Anna whimpers and nodded, "Please come back safely."

"I will." She pulled away and get on the straddle, "Please don't let anyone touch her. Including the citizens." The guards nodded and said, "Yes, Your Majesty."

Elsa smiled to the citizens on her horse, a kid went to her, he said, "My Queen, please come back safely!" She's a bit surprised but she smiled and bowed down to the young one, "Of course, I will."

Suddenly Anna gripped her wrist tightly, "Anna, what are you_."

Anna screamed, "Don't hurt him! He's just a kid! HURT ME! DON'T HURT ANYONE, PLEASE." Elsa was shocked, Anna trembling violently, she screamed again and knelt down abruptly.

"Anna!" Elsa went down from her horse, she hugged her, "Listen, listen to me very well. You're in Arandelle, I'm your sister Elsa. You're okay, you're safe! Shuush...," she patted Anna's head, the girl hugged back while she's crying.

Elsa said to the kid who was become afraid, "It's okay. She's sick, I will find her cure. You're alright?"

He nodded slightly, "Shocked, I guess. I'm sorry if I did this."

"It's not your fault. It's her...sickness. You don't have to apologize and scared. Listen, I need you to be brave and looked up into this city while I'm gone, okay?" He nodded rapidly as a reply, Elsa smiled.

"Good! Okay, excuse us." Elsa brought Anna up and helped her to walk slowly. Gerda went to them and looked bewildered, "What happened?"

"Please take care for her while I'm gone. I'll be back shortly."

Gerda patted her back, she fidgeted, "She's trembling violently Your Majesty."

"I know, I can see that. What I don't understand is, why?"

Anna muttered something, Elsa brought her ear to her, she snug on Anna's cheek, "I can't understand you, please Anna. Speak louder if you can."

"Don't hurt...them...me...I'm scared, it's dark. Help, Elsa. Help," Anna mumbled again, she could hear it, but it's so sad and heart wrecking hearing the bubbly Anna like that. Elsa hugged her again. "I'm here. God, please, I'm here Anna. Can you even look at me?"

Elsa stared at her sister's eyes only to see hopeless dull eyes. She gritted her teeth, "Take her to my room, lay her on the bed. Make soup and warm hot chocolate. Don't let her plates empty Gerda, after she eat, fill it again with food."

"Yes Your Majesty." They went off. Elsa sighed, "I must come back sooner than I planned."

She got on her horse and took off with several guards to the southwest. She went into the bar, getting cold stares from every eyes in that bar. She looked around then a small guy nudged her leg, "Your Majesty, looking for someone?"

"An informant."

"We all are." A hook-hand guy said. His bald head shone. She scoffed, "Makes things easier then, who's in here know who is the one who kidnapped the princess!?" She glared at them, making sure the temperature dropped and the door frozen. "I do~."

A guy with green hat said on the corner room chair, "I do know."

Elsa stomped her feet to him and yanked his shirt. "Who and where is it?"

"I don't know the guy's name, but I do know he's in Southeast of this kingdom. If you think there's only water in this small kingdom south region, then you are wrong. Take ship two days and you'll see land, took three if it's stormy. You can go by horse, but it took some more time and there's bandits everywhere," said the drunken guy, she hissed, "And if you lied? I'll cut out your throat."

He gulped and hic, he looked drunk, "As if. I don't dare Your Highness. One day of winter in summer is enough for me." He drank again from a bottle. Elsa scrunched her nose and released him, leaving trail of frozen hand in his shirt.

Elsa left a little pouch, but then she stared directly to his eyes, "Who?"

"I already to_"

"And I'm not buying it. Who?"

The guy gulped, it's freezing around them, cold breath could be seen, "I don't know the guy, but I maybe know the woman who gave her drugs."

"Then _fucking _tell me."

"She's some kind of a researcher, I think she have some connections with the bandits. Never heard what she looks like."

"She wore white coat, love to laugh like a psycho, you know who she is?"

"You're descriptions told me you're searching for that bat," said the bartender, Elsa glanced at him. "You know?"

"I do know her name, something like...Yisma? I don't remember it clearly."

The little guy chirped, "Yzma? I know her. She used to go through the forest southeast of here."

Elsa threw them a small pouch and said, "Keep them. Thank you for your information." She went to her horse and went south east. It's starting to rain.

"Your Majesty, the river will raise by the time we got to the bridge." Her guard said loudly.

Elsa waved her hand, the river froze and the rain become snow around them, she said, "You all go back, I'll handle this alone."

They startled but obliged to her command. Elsa went to the bridge and saw a carriage there, she made wall of ice in front of it. She glanced inside the carriage. Women from young to elder was inside, she went to the front side.

Two bullets hit her chest.

She fell off from her horse. "It's the Queen!?" a guy said in panic. "Just throw her off the bridge and we'll leave, quickly!" said the other guy, same panic voice.

Elsa get up, storm buzzed around them, she unsheathed her ice sword, "You will not get away with them."

The guys screamed, she waved her sword at them, two snowy blizzards pushed them to the air and threw them off board, making the horse startled. Swiftly sheathed her sword she grabbed the rope, "Whoa whoa, easy there." She stared at the horse's eyes, it calmed down.

She went home with the women in the carriage. Everyone rejoiced when they saw them, some of them went to another place to stay. They said thank you to Elsa and bid them goodbye when it's already dawn.

The rain went calmer than before, she gasped when she saw Anna in front of the gate, drenched in water. Elsa went to her by horse and jumped to her cold arms.

"Elsa! I'm so glad."

Elsa frowned, feeling guilty for leaving her but happy to see her again, although not with her like this. "Anna, you're_"

Anna pulled away and saw her suit, she gasped, "What!? What is this? Oh...you're not getting shot are you?"

She pulled the arrows out, "I'm fine. My suit is made of my magic, so it didn't harm me."

Anna stroked her suit, "I'm so worried," she smiled, but her eyes told otherwise.

"It's starting to get cold. Let's get inside, and I have some questions for you young lady." Elsa poked her forehead, she notices Anna's hair was wet. "What am I going to do with you...," she took Anna's hand and went inside the castle.

"I'm fine Elsa." Anna sneezed. Elsa didn't say anything, she doubt that. Anna sniffled, "Don't use that look, I know you're feeling guilty."

She frowned, "No, where's Elias?"

"I told him to wait in the room."

"This morning, what happened?" Elsa strokes Anna's cheek, she looked away.

"I felt insecure and I remembered a guy whipped a kid's face. I went to them and protect him. I...I'm afraid."

"You really don't like to listen to me aren't you? You are safe here, with me. I promised to you."

They reached Anna's room, "No, I love listen to you, although I hate to obey everything what you said and I know you're promised to me already," said Anna.

Elsa stopped and sighed, "Anna, it's for your sake, it's for everyone's sake. Please listen and obey me, just like everyone else."

Anna let go of her hand, "No. And I want to sleep with you tonight."

"I_ I apologize, but we can't. You will catch a cold, and I'll make it worse."

Anna poked her forehead, hard. "Ouch! Anna!"

"You never obey me! I am your sister Elsa, the princess of Arandelle. You should obey me for once in a while."

She didn't say anything and glanced away, "Okay, wait here." Elsa whistled, Elias came out from her room. "Call for Gerda, please."

The wolf sat obediently and barked, he ran through the hall and came back with Gerda behind him. She patted him, "Good boy. Gerda, tell Kai and the others to move my bed to Anna's room as soon as possible. And have you eat yet Anna?"

Anna who gawked at her snapped, "Yes! I mean, no. I'm full. Gerda always refill my meal, I don't know why."

She shrugged, "Please bring more warm blankets," Elsa said to Gerda, she nodded and went back with five other people behind her and some blankets in her hand, they move her bed to Anna's room, Anna hugged Elsa, "Thank you. I love you Elsa."

Elsa hugged back and patted her, "Me too."

Anna pulled away and sneezed again, her cheeks red. Elsa place her forehead on Anna's, "You're hot."

The shorter girl bit her lip, "You're hotter."

Elsa pulled away and blushed, she covers her face with hand and muffled, "Um, you should get bath and took rest Anna. I'll...uh, took a bath in my bathroom."

When everyone's already moved Elsa's bed and Gerda's already bought more blankets, they bowed slightly to them and went away, Anna kissed her with her hot lips, "Take a bath with me?"

"I can't. I'm sorry." Elsa went to her room, leaving Anna disappointed.

After she went to bed, she went to Anna's room. When Anna came out, she's breathing heavily and her knuckles bloodied, Elsa was in shock, "Anna, what happened?"

She collapsed to the side, Elsa caught her in time. She wore her in pajamas and startled when Anna said, "My stomach ache again. I had to punch the mirror."

Elsa took her bloodied hand, "I'm sorry, I'll fix you up." Anna yanked Elsa's pajama and kissed her. She licked her lips to invite her in, the girls moaning when Elsa slid her tongue, ravishing the other girl mouth. The rain trickled down calmly to the window beside them although Elsa thought it's warm.

Elsa just followed Anna's direction when she raked her finger in the blonde hair, making the kiss deeper and full of bliss, Elsa moaned in protest. They pulled away, "We shouldn't do that."

Anna whimpered, "Why?"

She went to the bathroom and took medic kit, she tended Anna's hand, "We are sister."

"No, we're lovers."

Elsa's eyes widened, "No. We are sisters, love yes, but it's sisterly love."

Anna gripped her hand, more blood came out, "But I don't want that."

"Anna, you're making everything a lot harder for me."

"So I can't love you!? I can't love you because we're sisters?" Anna cried.

"No, no, I don't say that! It's just different Anna."

She wiped her cheeks and scowled, "A bad different! We should've never been a sister, I shouldn't have born."

Elsa frowned, she kissed her cheek, "You are the best sister I have, and I'm glad you are." She took the medic kit when she's finished and listened to Anna said, "You liar."

The unsure woman turned her head to the side and glanced at Anna, she smiled, "I am not."

"You're sad. I know it."

She sighed and went to the bathroom. Elsa got back and saw Anna on the balcony, opening her hands to the rain and breathed calmly, "Anna get inside, you're will become worse than before."

"Just a minute."

Elsa went to her and hugged her from behind, she whispered, "I'm begging you, please get inside my Princess."

"Kiss me."

Elsa chuckled, she kissed her neck. "There. Happy?"

She turned to her, "No. On my lips."

"I can't."

"I know you can, and you want it." She cupped Elsa's cheeks, "So bad."

Their lips went closer and closer but Elsa said, "I don't love you."

Anna stop dead track, she pulled away and frowned, "Why?"

"Because you're my sister."

Anna scoffed, "And how to make you love me?"

"You already did."

"I don't get it Elsa."

"I don't love you as my sister but I love you as your lover. But I'm still unsure, confused and you...I don't know Anna. We can't be together."

"We _are_ together, and we're gonna stay that way, listen." Elsa looked at her sadly, "We love each other, we're princess and Queen, and nothing can stop us! You're my true love, I did my act and you did yours so_" Elsa kissed her cheek.

"I know. Still, I can't. Not with you like this."

"I am not going to sleep, unless you kiss me on the lips. I know I'm selfish, but I'm begging you, prove it."

"Fine."

She leaned closer, and when she kissed Anna softly on the lips, she closed her eyes, savoring the feelings. Anna deepening the kiss, she moaned. They broke apart, "I'm sorry," said Elsa. She took Anna to bed and tucked her. "Sleep with me."

Elsa sighed. She went around the bed and sat there. "Can you hum like before?" Anna pleaded when she wrapped Elsa's cold hand.

Feeling guilty and can't protect her from herself, Elsa nodded and hummed, a few minutes later Anna dozed off.

She kissed her eye, "Good night my princess."

**A/N: Fuck youuuu DD:**


End file.
